Admiration to obsession
by monotonouslaughter
Summary: KatsuDeku twoshot in which Izuku likes Katsuki a bit too much
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot or Twoshot in which Izuku admires Kacchan perhaps a bit toooooooo much, KatsuDeku**

 **.**

Whenever Izuku was asked what does he want in life, there was always just one consistent answer

"Kacchan!"

"What the-! Stupid Deku thats not what she meant!" Katsuki whacked Izuku in the head

"B-But Kacchan's the only one I like!"

"Y-Yeah she meant what you want your job to be! Stupid Deku!"

Kacchan had called him by a lot of names

Stupid

Worthless

Useless

Cute

And Good for nothing

Izuku didn't mind, hearing it directed to him from Kacchan was enough, he loved the nickname Katsuki gave him even though it meant useless, it was fine Katsuki gave him that name, and he's going to live by it because it was given by the only person he really loved, even when Katsuki is pushing him down, hurting him, punching him and making him seem worthless and leaving him to be a laughing stock

Izuku didn't mind

Because its what Katsuki wanted, and whatever Katsuki wanted he will get whether if its by himself or with a couple of strings tugged by Izuku, he didn't care he wanted Katsuki to be happy

After finding out Izuku was quirkless, the boy looked empty, didn't sleep, didn't eat, did nothing, but stare

He still did his studies, listened well in class, but he was growing thinner and its a miracle that he's even alive right now, the only thing that he kept on putting in his mouth was water and that's it, Izuku felt like he didn't deserve anything, Katsuki had a good amount of time to drill it in his head that Izuku meant nothing

Still, Izuku admired Katsuki, what he didn't admire is how some of his classmates are trying to get close to him- to try and use his Katsuki, he didn't like that so he did something about it

One by one, those who tried to use his Katsuki, fell

They were found at some alleyway, there's a lot of blood that the can't identify, most probably because the puddles of blood came together mixing everything in, and that meant Izuku's blood, the only evidence that should've been left was gone

There wasn't a single trace of strange footprints around, nothing, not even the murder weapon was there, somehow whoever did this had managed to get away completely

A search happened, everywhere around the school, they interrogted every single one

Except Izuku, who was quirkless

They thought that whoever did it had a quirk

That made evading even more easier for him

The next day in class Katsuki looks a bit shaken up, who wouldn't after finding out everysingle one of those who you can even consider friends end up on news, dead with no way to find the killer, Izuku knew that Katsuki was getting paranoid, he didn't like that, Izuku was only doing his best to make Katsuki happy by cutting off the dead weight thats dragging him down why was Katsuki sad?

He thought that Katsuki would be happy jumping around now that nobody is following him, Katsuki just looked... _lonely_ without anyone there for him

Izuku smirked in his mind, two birds with one stone

He went up to Katsuki to try and console him because he knew Katsuki needed it, Katsuki exploded on his face and then stomped away, but Izuku didn't care, he killed to get to this point he will- he _needed_ to get Katsuki's attention

It took days of convincing and alot of injuries but now Katsuki was talking to him, he even had the great chance of having Katsuki cry on his shoulder as he whispered sweet words to him, encouraging him telling Katsuki that its alright, Izuku kept that shirt away somewhere safe, he's never washing it again, its proof that Katsuki somewhat likes him enough to cry on him and it made his heart tingle

If Izuku knew that all it took for Katsuki to like him was to kill his lackeys, he would've done it years ago, but there's no room for regret now, only happiness, Katsuki finally liked him

Izuku felt happy for the first time in a long while, Katsuki gave him happiness he's the only one, the only person that can bring a smile on Izuku's face, and for the first time in a long while, Katsuki smiled at him and thanked him for being there for him despite all the things that Katsuki did

Izuku smiled and hugged the blonde once more, telling him that what he did in the past didn't matter and that he's just glad that the Blonde was smiling at him again

After that he found that the blonde turned red around him, he wasn't sure what it meant but he was sure that Katsuki was happier in his company, one time he made Katsuki _giggle_ , Katsuki blew his face up that day and told him not to tell anyone about it

Katsuki didn't need to threaten Izuku though, Izuku was willing to give Katsuki everything to keep him happy and so that little thing to be kept secret is nothing compared to the lenghts that Izuku is willing to go for Katsuki

Another year went by and things were back to normal, Katsuki spends alot of time with him now, he remembered when the blonde asked Izuku if he can go to his house, Izuku was brimming with happiness, Izuku said that Katsuki didn't need to ask to go to his house since Bakugou had always been welcome there, Katsuki's face turned red as he punched Izuku

While Izuku didn't know whether or not the red thing going on is good or not, he does know that its because of him and he didn't know what to feel about that

He's making Katsuki feel something for him

Either sick, embarassed or angry.

Probably angry since Katsuki gets red before going into fits, he sighed, as long as it isn't disturbing Katsuki's mind then Izuku shouldn't deal with it for now

Then Katsuki came up to Izuku one day, all red in the face before shouting that he likes Izuku

Izuku smiled back at him and said that Izuku likes Katsuki very much too, Izuku went to Katsuki and kissed him on the forehead before leaving

Izuku couldn't sleep that day, he'd always wanted to know how it would feel to do that, it felt great, it made his admiration for Katsuki grow more, Katsuki didn't fight back or anything too he liked it, and Izuku liked it too

Izuku greeted Katsuki good morning as he entered the classroom, Katsuki was early today, not that Izuku is complaining, he sat next to the blonde and started talking about their studies to keep it low, Katsuki seemed more pissed than usual for some reason and blew up Izuku's notebook

Then apologized by pushing Izuku down and kissing him

Oh

Katsuki meant that when he said he liked Izuku?

.

Everyone didn't approve, his mother didn't like it the teachers didn't like it his classmates didn't like it they're all in the way all in _their_ way he needed to get rid of them he needed to Katsuki was getting madder every singly day and growing sad he couldnt let that happen he worked so hard to get Katsuki to smile again he isn't letting some fucking dumbasses get in Katsuki's way

another blood bath happened

and again, they didn't ask Izuku, Katsuki hugged him tighter than usual after that, saying that he wants Izuku to be safe

Katsuki was the one that needed to be safe Izuku didn't need it, Katsuki needed it

Katsuki was getting paranoid, they were transferred in another school, both him and Izuku because Katsuki was getting too paranoid, Izuku comforted Katsuki again

Katsuki can't sleep without Izuku anymore and it made Izuku warm thinking about it, he felt so happy that Katsuki can only sleep with him and refuses to sleep with anyone else, whenever Katsuki was sleeping he had a protective hold over Izuku as if afraid to lose him, it was bad but Izuku was happy because Katsuki cared for him so much and loves him so much

Katsuki tested whatever Izuku ate first before giving it to Izuku, he even bought Izuku a pocket knife and all sorts of stuff to protect himself with just to ensure that Izuku was safe, he set time for Izuku to leave and go and whenever Izuku was late even by a minute Katsuki gets angry and violent with him and before Izuku knows it, Katsuki started being obsessed with whatever Izuku was doing or whoever Izuku talked with

Katsuki always knew where Izuku was, what he's doing, who he's doing it with, those around him as he did the whatever he was doing, he knew everything, every single little detail about Izuku he knew

Izuku smiled, now Katsuki was the one obsessed with him


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is p much what everything looks like in Katsuki's eye with a bit more details lmao**

.

Whenever Katsuki asked Izuku what he wanted in life, the stupid kid always just say the same thing

"Kacchan!"

"What the-! Stupid Deku that's not what I mean! You're useless!" Katsuki whacked Izuku on the head playfully

"B-But Kacchan! You're really the only one that I like!"

"I meant what you want to be in life! Stupid Deku!"

Katsuki hated that answer, he hated the warmth he felt whenever he heard those words coming from his friend, he didn't like how happy he felt whenever Izuku says that he likes him, stupid Deku shouldn't make him feel like that, he always have pushed the boy away, calling him names, pushing him, shoving him, making him feel inferior in EVERY way Katsuki can

Stupid

Worthless

Useless

And Good for nothing

He hated the fact that Izuku was never affected by his words and actions, this isn't supposed to happen Deku is supposed to feel worthless! He's not supposed to smile at Katsuki's vile insults that isn't supposed to happen _why can't I just make him hate himself?! Why is he happy with anything that comes out of my mouth no matter how much hateful it is?!_

Katsuki hated how Deku liked being called Deku, he even explained to deku that it meant worthless, and all that Izuku said was that Katsuki was cool for thinking it up, Izuku even started calling himself Deku and always gave Katsuki a bright beaming smile whenever someone calls him by that name- _you aren't supposed to be happy you're making everyone call you worthless why are you making everyone call you worthless?! I don't understand!_

Katsuki's attack became more often, he started to push Izuku around more often, soon he started hurting the boy physically, then he started punching him and making everyone else join, then he drilled it in Izuku's head that he's nothing but a useless piece of scum that should rot in earth and that he's better off dead

All Izuku did was smile at him

And Katsuki **didn't understand**

After Katsuki found out that Izuku was quirkless he started to... feel **bad** , Izuku who always wanted to be a sidekick to Katsuki, he remembered when Izuku said he didn't want to be a hero and that he just wants to help Katsuki in anyway he can once he gets his quirk

Izuku looked empty from then on, one time he noticed that Izuku didn't even eat his lunch- he never sees Izuku eat his lunch, no one else but Katsuki notices, Izuku feeds it to a stray cat on the street, or it gets taken away by one of his tormentors, all he sees Izuku put in his mouth is water

One time he offered Izuku his lunch, those lifeless eyes look at him with that bright full of life smile, Izuku said that he wasn't hungry and pushed it back to Katsuki

 _As if, I asked Inko and he never sees you eat, why are you harming yourself? Didn't you want to be my sidekick?_

Izuku still did great in his studies, always a point behind Katsuki's, but he was growing thinner and thinner everyday, one time they just finished PE and they went to the showers, Izuku looked like a fucking skeleton

 **A fucking skeleton**

Katsuki can't help but blame himself, _did he do this to his friend? Did he really do this to that bright cheery kid that always looked up to him with stars in his eyes? Is Katsuki worthy of being a hero after what he's done?_

Then suddenly one day, while he was listening to the news, he saw it, all of his friends are dead, everyone but Izuku who they never brought along with them anymore, all of them dead, with no way of finding the killer, no way of finding out who did it, they are roaming the streets right now, a killer capable of killing his friends with no mercy is roaming around the streets with no chains to hold them down

Katsuki was understandably scared, everyone he considered as a friend is dead

Everyone but Izuku

When he got in class, Izuku went up to him, asking him if he was _okay_ , asking him if anything happened to him, asking him if he was _fine_ , Izuku was making sure Katsuki was okay even after all that Katsuki had done to him, Katsuki felt his heart swell up with regret, guilt and anger, he needed to get away from Izuku he doesn't want to talk to him right now

He ended up using his quirk on Izuku and stomping away, trying to get rid of the feeling of guilt in him right now, he didn't need this ontop of everything that happened

Yet Izuku kept coming back, in class, in recess, in the library and even on the way home, he's always asking if Katsuki's okay, always worrying and caring for Katsuki even if Katsuki knew that he didn't deserve Izuku's kind words, Izuku is the only one sitting with him in recess now, the only table that his friends used to eat on, and only Izuku was there, either drinking water of just doing schoolwork, Izuku makes sure that Katsuki doesn't feel lonely

He finally started to talk to him, it took alot of courage and pride to do so but Izuku looked so happy that Katsuki was opening up to him, and it just made Katsuki spill everything he had on Izuku, he felt as if the emotional baggage he had on him lightened and it just felt good to get rid of this pent up feelings over him, while he cried on Izuku's shoulder the green haired teen spilled nice words to him, encouraging words, words that made it seem like everything was okay, that everything was going to be fine, that Katsuki was going to be fine

They started going out alot more, well Izuku was dragging him to places trying to cheer him up and buying him all sorts of stuff, Izuku even gave him his old All Might figurine

 _"He always had protected me, but I don't need the protection anymore, you can have him! He's going to be so much happier and useful with you!"_

Izuku said while giving him that bright beaming smile while they were staying at Bakugou's house, Bakugou ended up laughing, which dwindled down to giggling and then he cried because what did he ever do to deserve someone as _kind as Izuku?_ He ended up crying again as he clutched the figurine while Izuku pat his back and told him that its all okay now because he's here

Bakugou ended up giggling again, and then he blew up Izuku, then as an apology he smiled at him, a real smile, not a smirk or anything

Just a smile

Another year went by and things were looking good, everything was back to normal, with Izuku's help Katsuki finally moved on, all he needed was Izuku he didn't need those stupid lackeys of his they're probably just using him, and well, after a year of going to Bakugou's house Katsuki asked if he can hang out in Izuku's house instead

Katsuki punched Izuku when Izuku said that he had always been welcomed there with that stupid smile that made Katsuki's heart flutter

They always hang out at Izuku's house after school, he can't help but hint at Izuku that he may have a small crush on him but Izuku's too oblivious to it and it made Katsuki angry, Katsuki even tried suggesting, Izuku just looked at him weirdly, Katsuki stole Izuku's bed and made Izuku sleep on the floor that they

Izuku ended up staying on the floor but Katsuki lifted him up to the bed and slept with him there

When he woke up Izuku was grinning at his face, Katsuki blew him up again

A month passed by and Katsuki finally said to Izuku that he liked him

Izuku only continued to eat as he said that he liked Katsuki too

Katsuki stood there dumbfounded, what? He can only stare at Izuku as he finished eating, then after putting his stuff away he walked to Katsuki, kissed him by the forehead, and then left

 _What the fuck_

The next day Izuku acted as if Bakugou just hadn't confessed to him his love, what the fuck?! Izuku sat next to Bakugou and just started talking to him about school and their _stupid shitty ass homework, homework aint shit I literally confessed to you yesterday you said you liked me then gave me a shitass kiss that isn't even on the cheeks_

Katsuki grabbed Izuku's notebook and blew it up

Then apologized by kissing Izuku on the lips

He pulled away and saw as Izuku's eye suddenly lighten up as if he just figured something out

No way

Izuku didn't even knew that Katsuki was confessing to him up until now?! What the shit?!

Katsuki for one, broke his very perfect records of not skipping classes by aggressively dragging Izuku out, why? Because they are going to a date whether or not Izuku likes it or not

Izuku openly expressed that he liked it, Katsuki growled and forced a takoyaki in Izuku's mouth, not that forcefully though because you know, it might hurt Izuku

Izuku thanked him by feeding Katsuki too, Katsuki only ate it because he wanted his takoyaki back, no other reason, maybe because Izuku was acting adorable too but that's it

They also bought a crepe, Bakugou's nose scrunched up seeing Izuku eat his 4th one, apparently Izuku likes sweets very much, Bakugou took note of it not because he wanted to give Izuku something sweet, its just so that Bakugou can use it against him

They were going to visit an ice cream shop but Bakugou hit him for even wanting to go there because its freezing cold! Why would Izuku want ice cream at this time?! They ended up walking to a cafe in which they might or might not be holding hands the entire way, only because its cold of course nothing else

Once they finished their snacks and hot chocolate they stood outside the shop not really knowing what to do next

In the end they visited a pet shop and Izuku bought Katsuki a 2 month old kitten who had white fur with pastel yellow patches over it, the kitten had a ferocious anger and hissed at Izuku when Izuku was cooing at it for being too cute, Katsuki said that he didn't want it but Izuku was paying for everything already, Katsuki yelled at Izuku for trying to pay for everything and they split the cost

Stupid cute yellow cat that reminded Izuku of Bakugou

In retort, Bakugou bought Izuku a bunny, he bought a green collar for it despite being told that bunnies in no way, need a collar, who cares it had to remind Izuku somehow of himself

They realized that their parents might not approve with this

Heck who cares, the animals are cute who the heck can resist them

When Katsuki went back home his mother just looked surprised that such a cute thing was next to him, but once it started hissing she started to notice why Bakugou might've gotten it, he set up the thing in his room and placed the stuff for it down and arranged it while the Kitten who Izuku called 'Catsuki' clawed at Bakugou's shirt trying to get his attention, once he placed the food bowl and dumped a bunch of cat food in it the Bakugou understood, the little shit was hungry

It was also thirsty, he had to pull off the little shit a few times because its about to scuba dive into the bowl, for someone named after him Catsuki was pretty fucking dumb, god how did Izuku think of Katsuki when he saw this little shit?! The kitten hissed at him again, _thanks for reminding me_ , Katsuki bitterly thought

.

.

Everyone was supportive of course, sometimes Katsuki will yell at them for perhaps being too supportive, also its getting a bit annoyig that they get partnered and shove into everything together, his classmates when it comes to being partnered never partnered with him anymore and just tells him to get together with Izuku so that they have more alone time together, while Katsuki liked this he's also getting kinda worried

Izuku is a little oblivious and doesn't really know how his classmates work, he might think that Katsuki is getting angry at them or that no one really supports them and is just mocking them and teasing him, he was sure that Izuku thought of it like that, he didn't want Izuku to feel like everyone was against them so he took it upon himself to try his best to comfort Izuku that nothing was going wrong and that no one was against them

He was just listening to the news before going to school, he was only waiting for Izuku to finish his shit up

His eyes widened at the picture in screen

 _Inko?_

Izuku's mother who has been the most supportive out of all of them

Why?

Why would anyone do something like this?

For fame? Attention? To be known as a fucking brutal killer that won't hesitate to kill loving mothers and school teens?

Thankfully they were transfered to another school

Izuku started living with him and his family, his whatever fuck face of a father still is just sending money despite knowing that his wife is dead

Katsuki became more protective over Izuku he CANNOT lose him, especially after this shitstorm of bullfuckery this is, he was atleast thankful that they saved Midoriya but he can't help but feel bad, Izuku's mother is dead, the woman thats always been there for the both of them

and she's dead

Katsuki might've lost his friends but Izuku lost his fucking mother

Katsuki might dislike his mother but he'd be fucking flying with pigs if he didn't love her, the sad thing is Izuku didn't even seem phased but he can tell that Izuku was hiding something, he wasn't sure what it is but the thought of Izuku hiding something from him kinda hurt

Izuku also had been asking Katsuki alot if he was okay, Izuku looked stressed trying to make sure Bakugou was okay, and whenever Katsuki asked him if he was okay Izuku just shakes his head and tells Bakugou that he should worry for himself more

Katsuki tried countless of times to ask what's happening with Izuku, he was always reassured that nothing was going wrong but that was a lie because everything was going wrong, he grew to dislike that smile that Izuku gave him it looked so fucking genuine yet forced, Izuku probably managed to find a way to fool himself that everything was going perfectly dandy

He started following Izuku around whenever he left and go, trying to find out if Izuku was doing anything out of place, he set up schedules so that he can actually follow him, he talks to the people Izuku talked to he wanted to know if anything was wrong there was no way that nothing was wrong in Izuku

Katsuki refuses to sleep without Izuku, he wanted Izuku to know he was there for him, he wanted Izuku to know that every single night that he's still loved and that someone still cares for him even though Inko wasn't there anymore, he doesn't want Izuku's smiles, whether faked or not to disappear he can't handle that sort of shit anymore he thrives off Izuku's happiness he can't be happy without Izuku there anymore so he has to keep him, he needed Izuku

Katsuki started to taste whatever Izuku ate first before leaving Izuku to eat because he wanted Izuku to be safe, he bought Izuku all sorts of stuff to protect him Izuku doesn't have a quirk he needed all the help he can get, he bought everything he thought Izuku might need, pocket knives, lighters, pepper sprays, all of it out of his own allowance just to make sure that Izuku was damn safe

Whenever Izuku goes home later that what he told Katsuki Katsuki gets angry it isn't his fault he cared too much he will protect Izuku even if it meant controlling him

He needed Izuku and he won't let some stupid killer have his way just because Katsuki was careless at one moment

He'll make sure of it


End file.
